


Muffet's Great Fundraiser Idea

by nicestories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Bukkake, Choking, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: Ever since I laid eyes on this cute character "muffet" a couple years back when ppl were going wild about undertale her beauty and cuteness have haunted my imagination and tickled my pickle. Thus after all these years ive finally assmbled a nice story about her raising funds for charity. hope u enjoy





	

       Once upon a time in the land of Undertale there was a very cute and petite spider woman with delightfully bobbed hair who dressed in lovely puffy outfits named Muffet. Muffet was an upstanding pillar of the underground monster community, although she liked to put on a mildly intimidating persona. She enjoyed doing all sorts of volunteer work, charity fundraisers, and was especially known for her bake sales in support of regular spiders.

       There was one thing, however, that little miss Muffet adored above all, and it helped bring in almost as much money as all the rest of her work combined. Muffet loved sucking dicks of all shapes and sizes! She also enjoyed having her ass and pussy plowed by as many cocks as possible, but that was definitely second in line compared to having her mouth and throat used as a fuckhole and guzzling down as much delicious cum as she could take.

  
        Muffet went to visit her good friend Dr.Alphys. "Hey Alphys!" she said, "You're a real whiz with computers and stuff, can you help me set up a paid streaming service so I can raise money to help save the local monster library, help the monster school update their computer room and buy food for the monster soup kitchen?" "Sure thing, it'd be a snap! Are you going to be hosting an online baking show or something like that?" asked Dr.Alphys, who is a yellow lizard thing in a labcoat. "A baking show, huh?" Muffet considered briefly, "I dunno if folks would pay to see that, but I guess I could upload that free and just sell ad space... but no, I intend to put on a much better and more exclusive sort of show!" "...Like wh-" Alphys tried to ask again, only to be interrupted by Muffet continuing, "We're going to invite a bunch of nice volunteers over to my place, set up some cameras, and we're going to put on Miss Muffet's Adult Love show! We'll get tons of paid viewers, and they can even donate extra for specific lewd activities they want to see! It will be ever so much fun, ahuhuhu!"

  
        Alphys was momentarily taken aback at this prospect, but rapidly her yellow lizard cheeks flushed orange. _Holy shit!_ she thought, _It'll be just like one of my doujinshi! One of the good ones, too, where the girl gets all-_ she found herself nodding and her little lizard claws already scrambling to grab webcams and cables. "You're a genius, Muffet. Help me carry this, do you need help sending out invitations to your... v-volunteers, or-" Muffet giggled and picked up more computer equipment in her six slender yet strong spider arms "Don't worry about those details, I've already taken care of them, I need only send the word and they'll come running~"

  
LATER, AT MUFFETS SPIDER CAVE LAIR

  
        Muffet emerged from her bedroom dressed in her favorite classic outfit, hair in lovely short bobbed bouncing pigtails, clad in her puffy-hipped gothic unitard, a huge ribbon adorning her chest. Alphys was still scrambling and fumbling with cables and webcames, all hooked into a laptop on a wooden table with a white tablecloth. The webcams were mostly trained at a huge red heart shaped bed, covered with immense soft plush pink pillows. a couple of secondary sets waited in the wings, surrounded by inactive webcams.

  
        "Nearly ready... viewers are already paying in and waiting, Muffet! Er, are you and your v-volunteers ready?" Alphys informed. She seemed a little bit intimidated by the dozens of "volunteers" Muffet had recruited to help her put on the show. They milled about quietly at a large table full of refreshments and pastries that Muffet had prepared, most of them wearing masks. Were they shy? "Don't be nervous, Alphys, you're just the camera woman, the boys know the drill, ahuhu!" Muffet reassured, her numerous blank black eyes taking in her assistants.

  
        Her eyes darted from monster to monster, guys of all shapes and sizes, some furry, some scaly, some tentacled, some elemental, what an absolute buffet! She admired the different cocks straining against boxers and briefs. Some of the guys had gotten their underwear out of the way altogether, unleashing semi-hard pricks and heavy ballsacks. Muffet breathed in, she could smell their musk, god, she felt like drooling, she felt like just pouncing on them then and there, it was a wonder her cunt juice hadnt soaked through her outfit already, she was so excited! However, she maintained her composure. "Get the cameras rolling, Alphys! Gather round boys!"

  
        "Weeelcome viewers around the underground, to Miss Muffet's Adult Love Making Shooow!" Muffet cheered and flung her arms up as she pranced in front of the main webcam. Many of the guys, already gathering around the bed, applauded politely. Alphys decided to add in some canned studio audience cheering sound effects for the benefit of the stream viewers. Muffet sat down on the edge of the bed and her admiring assistants clustered around her, taking care not to block the webcam's view of her. Their hands and appendages were already on her, massaging her neck and shoulders, caressing her cheeks, grasping her hips, thighs, and waist, feeling beneath her puffy ribbon bow to rub her petite breasts and rock-hard nipples. She spread all six of her arms out and immediately they were grabbed and her adoring volunteers began showering her hands and arms with kisses. "As you can see, dear viewers, my boys are properly trained! They won't do a thing until YOU give the word! Yes, that's right, YOU'RE the ones in control tonight! All you have to do is donate! Pool your money together if you need to... highest bidder gets to instruct me and the boys in what happens next!"

  
        A few moments passed, Alphys watched the donations tally up as the chatroom argued, donated, voted. "A-alright, first up we have a donation of 500g," Alphys announced, "they say "please get her fuckin clothes off and start plowing this spider bitch already... uh... sex games done quick 2017" w-what does that last part mea-" but she knew better than to continue talking over the already-unfolding action.

  
        Muffet's volunteers had begun pulling her clothing off as the spider woman giggled. Strong hands and sharp claws ripped her outfit to ribbons and pulled it away from her smooth, soft, gleaming purple-blue flesh. Her small breasts were bared for the cameras, her modest thighs were spread to show her already-dripping spider pusspuss off. "Now lads, you did remember to take a number, right? No pushing and shoving!" Muffet tittered as she was lifted and turned sideways. "Hey! Get a closeup shot of this!" she whispered. Alphys switched the feed to a handheld camera and scrambled up close with it as Muffet's little body was suspended above a pair of thick cocks, poised to enter her ass and pussy together. "You got it? Good!" The spider woman was then shoved down onto them, asshole and vagina stretching and spreading to accommodate these veiny dicks. "Yeah! Alright!" Muffet exclaimed with satisfaction as she was pumped up and down like a fucktoy by her assistants' strong arms, improbably large penises slipping in and out of her holes, shlorping noisily. Alphys lingered a moment to get a shot of Muffet's tummy being stretched by the impressive size of the cocks. "Riiight! What's neeext?" Muffet said as Alphys hurried back to the laptop to manage donations.

  
        "Next up is a 550g donation, note attached says "creampie that spider and then make her take some knots, we need to see those holes ruined" gosh Muffet are you sure this is sa-" Alphys didn't bother continuing as she watched Muffet yelp and convulse in pleasure as her first two lovers quickened their pumping to meet the viewers' demands. The assistants pumped cum into her then hurriedly withdrew, spilling jizz onto the bed to mix with the mess of cunt juice muffet had already squirted. Muffet came down from her orgasm giggling as a pair of doglike monster men took the place of her initial lovers, sliding into her without much trouble. Muffet pinched her own nipples with one pair of her arms, diddled at her clit with another pair, leaving her top pair of hands free to vigorously pet her new fuckteam. "Hehe, as you can see it's not just their necks that get bigger when you pet them!" she explained. Indeed, Alphys didn't even need to rush for a closeup, the dogmen's expanding dongs were obviously stretching out her belly even more as they pumped and wrestled for space in Muffet's tight little body. "Now remember, be good boys and make sure you -ah!- don't lock your knots in, we have to keep things moving along -oh!- for the viewers! Just yank them out -uh!- when you're done cumming, okay? Don't worry dearies, I'll be fine!" Muffet tried to give instructions to the dogmen plowing her, but whether it got through to them was anyone's guess. Muffet was being drenched in a sheen of slobber as they licked her giggling face and shaking body. When they started cumming they slammed their knots into her ass and pussy, popped them back out, and slammed them back in several times over, much to the approval of the stream chat. Muffet herself was beginning to lose her composure a little bit, whimpering and moaning in pleasure as she shook and rubbed herself with her many hands, speared atop the pair of dog dicks. An even greater amount of stringy, sticky cum spilled out of her stretched holes as her dogman assistants finished up, popped their knots free and withdrew for the last time. They dropped her in the gathered puddle of cum, drool, and juice on the bed with a squelch and made off, letting new volunteers draw near. Muffet made sure to spread her legs wide for the camera, showing off her stretched, reddening ass and pussy, making v-signs with her other 4 hands and winking half of her many eyes, tongue sticking out just a little. "Neeext donation! Keep it comin'!"

  
        Alphys had to shake herself out of her distracted state to return her attention to the donation polls. Her lizard cloaca had begun to urgently drip and throb with need, she'd never witnessed anything like this, not for real, it was so much more intense than her animes. "R-right, next up, 666g donation, says "Still a spider hole unused, need to see her throatfucked by the thickest cock available. Watch the fangs!" I don't know what can be done about the fangs... Muffet?"

  
        "No problem at all, watch and see!" Muffet exclaimed, opening her mouth wide as the camera zoomed in. Her cute little spider fangs folded neatly up into the roof of her mouth and were safely covered by a thick flap of skin. "My show isn't just spectacular, it's educational, too! Hee hee!" As she did this, the volunteers were making way for a hulking figure whose face was obscured by a gimp mask, whopping cock swinging to and fro in front of a heavy pair of balls each nearly as big as Muffet's head. _Holy shit!_ thought Alphys, _Is that big guy King Asgore? No way, couldn't be..._ "Don't block the camera, big guy! Remember that if i pinch, you, I need to breathe, huhu!" Muffet reminded her huge new lover, before taking and deep breath and opening her mouth wide with a cute "Mwaaah!"

  
        The huge gimp-monster wasted no time, grabbing Muffet's head in one of his immense hands roughly and forcing his meatlog down her dainty little throat. Alphys made sure to zoom in on the bulge this was causing in Muffet's neck. Muffet herself moaned and squeaked in muffled pleasure as her own hands diddled her pussy and asshole. Most impressively, she reached a pair of hands up to stroke her own bulging neck, further stimulating her partner. The big guy quickened his pace, pulling out of Muffet's mouth and throat nearly to his tip and slamming it back in, faster and faster, rougher and rougher! Muffet began to cling to him with all six of her hands, tears began to bead from her many eyes and roll down her overstuffed cheeks to join the strings of saliva and precum that were splattering down onto her little tits. Finally, the facefucker hilted himself deep into Muffet's face, and bellowed as he began to cum. Muffet's throat bulged even more with his pulsing cock as it dumped its load directly into her waiting stomach. Two of Muffet's hands rubbed her sticky neck again, coaxing as much cum out of her partner's cock as she could, while the rest of her hands rubbed her tummy, which visibly bulged a bit with the mass of the deposited seed. The big guy pulled out, leaving a sticky trail of cum between Muffet's little mouth and his now-limp dick. Muffet gasped for air briefly before regaining her composure and coughing daintily into one of her hands. Many of the assembled volunteers applauded or cheered a little bit, and of course the stream chat loved what they saw. Alphys had to pull a wet hand from her needy cloaca to examine what the viewership demanded next.

  
        "Donation of 3000g! Wow! Instructions say "We need to see this spider caught in some webbing! Huh huh! By that I mean we want to see her glazed in bukkake cum showers." Announced Alphys. Muffet was already up, skipping to a different part of the set at the head of a gaggle of her assistants, humming delightedly to herself and clapping her many hands in glee. Alphys switched the camera feeds to the bathtub that had been prepared.

  
        Muffet knelt in a small, pristine white bathtub. "Gather round boys, don't be shy!" she instructed as she stretched out her six arms to start jacking off the already-hard cocks that had begun surrounding her. She was panting and drool was visibly dripping from her mouth. She had just endured a mighty facefucking, but that wasn't the reason why! This was one of her favorite parts. She loved being surrounded by pulsing dicks as they spilled their passion onto her or into her. She moaned as she accepted a cock into her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. Guys who weren't lucky enough to get Muffet's mouth or one of her hands jacked themselves lazily in the background, keeping hard as they waited their turn.

  
        The boys were of course already pent up by watching the preceding events, so it didn't take long for the cum to start flowing. Muffet giggled and made tiny jokes about frosting and glazing between gulping down loads of jizz. Her face and hair were soon coated, all of her many eyes closed to keep the infamous sting at bay. Beneath this sheen of dickslime was a look of utter contentment upon Muffet's face. She loved sucking dick and she loved drinking cum. Some people might think this position degrading, but she knew better. She had dozens of men in the very palm of her hand, some of them more literally than others, and now she had hundreds, maybe thousands of paying stream watchers adoring her as well. She felt worshiped, she loved the attention, the passion, and she loved the taste of monster cum. Between sucking off dick after dick her long tongue would snake out of her mouth and clean some more globs of cum off of her face, swallowing it all down and making room for more. If her six hands failed to find a hard cock to jack off they would lazily smear hot cum over her petite body or scoop some from the bottom of the bathtub to bring up to her lips to drink. Spiders love liquid protein meals, after all! The sheer lewd excitement of what she was doing made her cum again herself, cunt juice squirting into the bathtub to join the pooling fluids there.

  
        Alphys was making a mess of her seat and labcoat as she shlicked herself watching this spectacle, but she did not forget her duties. "N-next -ah!- next donation, 4502g, the note just says "Feet! Feet!" Do you kno-" and Muffet was already on her back in the bathtub, a layer of hot cum surrounding her shoulders. She stuck her slender legs up, cute little wiggling feet up in the air and waited for a volunteer. She didn't need to wait long. Alphys focused the cameras on Muffet's feet jacking off dick after dick, only occasionally cutting to her moaning in the bottom of the cum-tub as squirts of jizz continued to shower her, her many hands shoveling goo into her mouth, spreading it over her body, and jilling off her own cunt and clit.

  
        Donations were starting to slow down. Viewers were beginning to log off. Many of Muffet's volunteers had given as much as they could and headed home. Alphys shook in a messy orgasm of her own, and noticed one last donation pop up. "Uh we got, 9999g! Whoah! It says "Hoi! Please Tem can't nut unless the bitch is being fucked and choked and slapped around!" Golly, I don't know if we can accept that? It's up to you Muffet..." "Why, sure thing!" Muffet responded, hopping up out of the sticky tub, toweling off a bit, and returning to a dry spot on the big heart-shaped bed. Muffet lowered her voice as her last few volunteers huddled around her. "You know the drill, right boys? Make it look really convincing! It's alright if I pass out, but make sure my airway stays clear and I'm still breathing if I do!" she said to them as they nodded, chuckled, and cracked their knuckles. Alphys switched the camera feed back to the bed.

  
        They indeed made it look convincing. A hand swiped across one of Muffet's cheeks as she yelped, more hands roughly grabbed, kneaded, and spanked her ass. She was again speared onto a long thick cock, panting and moaning as she brought a hand up to her stinging cheek. She pounded her six tiny fists onto the meaty chests of her monster man volunteers to no avail. They laughed and used a belt to tie her arms behind her back. They pulled her hair, spat in her face, slapped and pinched her all over. "Oof! Ow!" Muffet exclaimed, her face remaining cheerful and mischievous until a pair of strong hands clasped around her throat, reducing her to choking and gagging. The men quickened their pace, treating her petite body like a fucktoy. Muffet's tongue was lolling out of her mouth, her eyes were losing focus, but she kept a weak smile up the whole time. Her last few volunteers finished dumping cum into her and choking her, Muffet gurgled and shook in orgasm, her purple face nearly turned blue. Finally the choking hands were removed from her neck, leaving vivid marks where they once lay. She gasped for air, coughed again, and winked half of her eyes at the camera as one of her assistants undid the belt that bound her arms. "Do I know how to put on a show or what!?" she gasped out. Alphys, watching in near-terror this whole time, breathed a sigh of relief.

  
        The refreshments table had been nearly picked clean, all the boys had said their goodbyes and thanked Muffet for inviting them, and she thanked them in turn for their participation. The bathtub had been drained and the rapidly cooling cum replacing with clean hot water. Muffet lounged in the bath, scrubbing jizz out of her hair with the aid of shampoo while Alphys totaled up the night's takings. "Holy fuck! Between the donations and the initial pay-ins to join the stream, we almost have like 30 thousand G!" Alphys breathed in wonderment. Even as Royal Scientist she rarely handled funds of this magnitude. "That's wonderful, Alphys! Why, with this much money, not only can we help the schools, library, and soup kitchen, but we can help the monster community center with renovations, maybe even add a new wing!" Muffet chirped joyfully from her bath. Muffet reflected on how lucky she was, to be able to help her community so much by doing some of her favorite things, guzzling semen and getting fucked like a living cocksleeve. Her normally modest tummy had bloated with the extreme amount of cum she'd swallowed or had pumped into her. It was still hot inside her, overpowering the warmth of the bathwater. She rested her six hands on her belly and drifted off to a peaceful sleep in her bath, a look of utmost contentment and satisfaction on her face.

  
        Alphys quietly packed up her computer equipment and shuffled home, but not before making sure that she had saved recordings of the nights events for her own future enjoyment. Plus, Muffet might want to try selling copies, although who knows how many of her stream viewers had already put up their own recordings all over the Underweb.

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this was like the first thing ive written in years and the first thing ive posted on this web site also it was a horny impulse writing cut me some slack if it aint pure gold


End file.
